


C'est l'amour

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, canon ships stay canon, fake jercy, implied frazeleo, y'a pas vraiment de ship en vrai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintenant que Leo a avoué être avec Hazel et Frank, tout le monde sur l'Argo II a trouvé l'amour, et ce n'est pas la fille d'Aphrodite qui va s'en plaindre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Pff c'est n'importe quoi, j'avoue, mais bon, c'était la saint Valentin, et j'aime pas cette fête, du coup je m'autorise à écrire des trucs faussement mièvres et des bêtises. Du grand Jason et Percy quoi...
> 
> Enjoy!

Pour une fois que rien ne les attaquaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de sauver le monde, Piper profitait pleinement de son moment. Elle prenait le soleil sur le pont supérieur de l'Argo II, avec Jason à ses côtés. Pas loin, Percy regardait l'océan par-dessus la rambarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Annabeth et Hazel étaient parties en mission shopping avec le coach Hedge – qui avait insisté pour prendre sa batte – histoire de retrouver quelques vêtements, depuis que le dernier monstre marin avait mangé leur buanderie, ils n'avaient plus que ce qu'ils portaient sur le dos et quelques morceaux de pyjamas dépareillés.

Piper s'étira de nouveau et jeta un œil au poste de contrôle, où Leo bidouillait elle ne savait quels boutons alors que Frank l'enlaçait par derrière, la tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit un peu plus, en tant que fille d'Aphrodite, Piper ne pouvait que se réjouir que les 7 membres de leur petite équipe aient trouvé l'amour, et encore plus que Leo ne soit pas la 5ème (ou la 7ème, d'ailleurs) roue du carrosse. Hazel, Frank et Leo leur avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt que le couple était devenu un trio, et depuis ils ne se cachaient pas plus que les autres membres d'équipage, et à vrai dire la seule chose qui avait changé était que le coach interdisait AUSSI à Frank et Leo d'être seuls tous les deux dans une pièce fermée. Ça et le fait que maintenant, Frank et Hazel se permettaient d'inclure Leo dans leurs quelques démonstrations d'affection.

Jason baissa les yeux vers elle et suivit son regard, s'attardant un instant sur le sourire calme de Frank qui écoutait patiemment une explication technique sur un sujet dont il ne comprenait visiblement rien, alors que Piper se retournait vers lui.

"Ils sont choux…"

"Ouais, on dirait vraiment que Cupidon est passé nous faire un coucou. Enfin, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça que quand ils se sautaient à la gorge pour avoir les faveurs d'Hazel… elle a dû leur filer deux claques chacun pour qu'ils en discutent."

"En tout cas, j'en serais presque jalouse, ils sont vraiment mignons tous les trois."

"Jalouse?"

Jason haussa un sourcil amusé, qui fit briller ses yeux azur et fit fondre encore un peu plus Piper, si c'était possible. Cupidon, ou Eros, bref son demi-frère le plus connu, devait aussi être passé sur elle. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la cicatrice de Jason, au-dessus de sa lèvre, avant de répondre avec un sourire amusé

"Presque, je te partage pas moi."

"Oh."

Piper haussa un sourcil au ton presque… déçu de Jason, qui se retourna pour soupirer théâtralement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Percy.

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit pour ne pas te perdre mais…"

Même sans le voir en face, Piper pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait de rire. Il tendit la main vers Percy qui avait cessé de jouer avec les dauphins en bas pour se tourner vers eux avec un sourire en coin. Lui aussi contenait difficilement un fou rire alors que Jason continuait sa tirade, digne d'une tragédie grecque.

"Percy, tu es l'homme de ma vie, même si des fois tu es un peu con et que tu sens le poisson, je t'aime d'amour." 

Le fils de Poséidon s'approcha en battant des paupières comme une jeune première dans un film romantique

"Oh Jason, j'ai attendu ces mots toute ma vie… mais, Annabeth?"

"Elle comprendra! Notre amour est si fort! Ou elle peut venir aussi, après tout, je suis sûr que Piper sera okay."

"Sérieusement les garçons…"

Piper leva les yeux au ciel alors que Percy s'était assis sur le banc près d'eux, la main dans celle de Jason, et le regardait comme la septième merveille du monde.

"Oh Jason…"

"Percy…"

"Jason…"

"Percy..."

Piper ne put que soupirer alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, visiblement c'était à celui qui reculerait le premier. Mais étant aussi tête de mule l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulaient "perdre", et Percy finit par attraper les joues de Jason pour l'embrasser férocement, ce qui se termina en éclat de rire par terre, le grec à califourchon sur le romain.

"Wouh, c'est qu'on est pressé avec ça, Mr Grace, je te préviens c'est moi au-dessus."

"Rêve toujours Aquaman!"

Un coup de vent violent vint faire tomber Percy de sa monture et Jason en profita pour lui remonter dessus, alors que Piper levait les bras au ciel en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Même Frank et Leo avait arrêté de bricoler pour venir regarder de leur côté. Une vague particulièrement violente vint désarçonner Jason et les deux garçons finirent par se battre comme des chiffonniers sur le pont, à moitié morts de rire. Piper leva des yeux désespérés vers Leo et finit par marmonner : 

"Première querelle d'amoureux, on n'est pas sortis..."


End file.
